sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tikal
|Twórcarealny = Yuji Uekawa |Wiek = Ponad 4000 lat (psychicznie 14) |Płeć = Kobieta |Rasa = Kolczatka |Oczy = Niebieskie |Wzrost = 95 cm |Futro = Pomarańczowe |Ubiór= *Biały bezrękwanik *Plemienna suknia w beżowe, zielone i czerwone trójkątne wzorki *Białe sandały z białymi bandażami *Ciemnoniebieskie bransolety *Białe rękawiczki *Złota tiara/przepaska z klejnotem na głowie *Złoty naszyjnik z niebieskim klejnotem *Białe bandaże |Lubi = *Sonica *Knucklesa *Chaosa *Chao *Swoją babcię *Pokój i harmonię |Nie lubi = *Eggmana *Ojca *Chaosa przepełnionego gniewem *Wojny i niezgody |Dubbing jap. = Kaori Asō |Dubbing ang. = Elara Distler |Ataki =*Punch Attack *Drill Claw *Knuckle Spin *Wrath of Gaia *Heaven's Justice *Captive Light |Zdjęcie = Tikal_Sonic_Runners.png |Zdolności = *Wykorzystywanie mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu *Komunikacja z Chaosem *Przemiana w ducha *Szybowanie *Wspinanie się *Kopanie *Pływanie |Dubbing pl. = }} – kolczatka z Klanu Knucklesa, córka Pachacamaca, żyjąca na obszarze Mystic Ruins 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure. Podczas wojny z Klanem Nocturnus sprzeciwiła się swojemu ojcu i chciała bronić Chao oraz Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jednakże nie udało jej się to i Pachacamac niemalże zabił wiele Chao, doprowadzając do gniewu ich strażnika - Chaosa. Wydarzenie to doprowadziło do zniszczenia Klanu Knucklesa. Tikal była odpowiedzialna za zamknięcie Chaosa wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu, przy czym poświęciła swoje ciało i stała się niematerialnym duchem. Wiele lat później Sonic i jego przyjaciele pomogli uspokoić Chaosa i ocalili świat. Po tych wydarzeniach Tikal i Chaos odeszli aby znaleźć spokój. Utworzenie Tikal otrzymała imię od zrujnowanego miasta Majów w Gwatemali - Tikál. Ubiór Tikal również nawiązuje do stroju Majów. Postać została stworzona na potrzeby gry Sonic Adventure, gdzie pełniła istotną rolę w fabule, oraz udzielała graczowi porad. W Sonic Adventure 2 jej rolę instrukcji zastąpił Omochao, który w wielu kolejnych grach również był doradcą gracza. Historia Przeszłość Tikal urodziła się 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure jako córka Pachacamaca - przyszłego wodza Klanu Knucklesa. Matka zmarła krótko po jej narodzinach, więc wychowywaniem Tikal zajmowała się jej babka. Przekazała Tikal wszystko co umiała, w tym starożytną modlitwę. Tikal wyrosła na pacyfistkę, często kontemplującą nad naukami swojej babci. Kiedy zmarła, władzę w klanie przejął Pachacamac, który wprowadził swój lud w serię konfliktów zbrojnych. Tikal nieustannie popierała ideologię swojej babci i nie zgadzała się ze swoim ojcem, ale nie mogła zrobić zbyt wiele aby go zatrzymać, więc postanowiła uwierzyć w to, że kiedyś zwaśnione klany się zrozumieją. Pewnego dnia Tikal zawędrowała w okolice Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Spotkała tam Chao, które początkowo się jej bały. Jednak Tikal szybko przekonała je co do siebie i zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Zwróciło to uwagę strażnika ołtarza, Chaosa, który ukazał się Tikal we własnej osobie. Kolczatka przestraszyła się go, ale szybko zrozumiała że jest uprzejmą i spokojną istotą. Tikal spędzała odtąd większość czasu z Chaosem i Chao. Dzięki temu poznała, do czego służyła starożytna modlitwa przekazana przez jej babcię. Tikal mogła ją odmówić do Głównego Szmaragdu, aby wykorzystać jego moc. Wkrótce dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec planował zaatakować Ołtarz Szmaragdów i zabrać Szmaragdy Chaosu w celu pokonania swojego największego wroga - Klanu Nocturnus. Tikal próbowała go przekonać aby tego nie robił, ale nie udało jej się to. Próbowała zatem ostrzec Chaosa i Chao przed zbliżającym się zagrożeniem, ale zrozumiała że strażnik nie może opuścić ołtarza. Mimo kolejnych prób przekonania obu stron, Pachacamac i jego wojownicy zaatakowali. Tikal i Chao stanęli im na drodze, próbując zatrzymać ich przed atakiem. Jednak Pachacamac ich nie słuchał i wydał swoim wojownikom rozkaz do ataku. Została przez nich stratowana, a towarzyszące jej Chao odniosły tak poważne rany, że wydawały się martwe. Tikal straciła przytomność i kiedy się obudziła ujrzała wielki błysk energii Chaosu, w którym jej ojciec i jego wojownicy zginęli. Rozwścieczony atakiem na Chao Chaos zmienił się w Perfect Chaosa i zabił prawie wszystkie kolczatki. Tikal podbiegła do Głównego Szmaragdu i odmówiła modlitwę, prosząc o zatrzymanie potwora przed zniszczeniem całego świata. Przepełniony gniewem Chaos został zamknięty wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu, a Tikal razem z nim po tym jak poświęciła w tym celu swoje ciało. Wydarzenie to doprowadziło do powstania Anielskiej Wyspy - latającego fragmentu lądu wyrwanego z obszaru na którym znajdował się Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Przez kolejne 4000 lat Tikal i Chaos byli zamknięci wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu, którego pilnowały niedobitki z Klanu Knucklesa. Z biegiem czasu zaczęto zapominać dlaczego szmaragd był strzeżony. W końcu na świecie ostała się już tylko jedna kolczatka - Knuckles. Sonic Adventure 4000 lat później Doktor Eggman poznał legendę Chaosa i zniszczył Główny Szmaragd, uwalniając potwora i Tikal. Kolczatka ukazywała się w formie pomarańczowego ognika, dzięki czemu mogła latać i bardzo szybko przemieszczać się od miejsca do miejsca. Tikal postanowiła zatrzymać wypełnionego gniewem Chaosa po raz kolejny, ukazując wizje ze swojej przeszłości sześciu bohaterom: Sonicowi, Tailsowi, Knucklesowi, Amy, Bigowi i E-102 Gammie. Tails ujrzał kolczatkę powtarzającą starą modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu. Amy ujrzała pierwsze spotkanie Tikal z Chaosem. Big usłyszał pełną modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu. E-102 Gamma poznał kim były Chao i Chaos. Knuckles dostąpił największej ilości wizji - aż trzech. Tikal ukazała mu próbę przekonania swojego ojca do zmiany zdania, potem rozmowę z Chaosem i poznanie Głównego Szmaragdu, a w ostateczności pobojowisko jakie Pachacamac i jego wojownicy zostawili po ataku na Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Sonic doświadczył dwóch wizji, w których Tikal pokazała atak Pachacamaca i jego wojowników na Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Ostatecznie Chaos zerwał współpracę z Eggmanem, kiedy obaj zostali pokonani przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Chaos zaczął działać samodzielnie i zdobył wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Wówczas ponownie przybrał formę Perfect Chaosa i zniszczył miasto Station Square. Tikal przybyła wówczas i ukazała się w swojej fizycznej postaci. Powiedziała Sonicowi że serce Chaosa wypełnione jest gniewem i smutkiem, spowodowanym utratą Chao. Kiedy Chaos pozbawił Szmaragdy Chaosu ich negatywnej energii, Tikal chciała go jak najszybciej zamknąć z powrotem w Głównym Szmaragdzie, aby nie dopuścić do zniszczenia świata. Sonic jednak nie zgodził się na to, mówiąc że Chaos będzie na zawsze uwięziony w szmaragdzie, a jego gniew nigdy nie zniknie. Przyjaciele niebieskiego jeża zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu i wykorzystując ich pozytywną energię, płynącą ze wspólnej przyjaźni, przywrócili im moc. Sonic wykorzystał szmaragdy do transformacji w Super Sonica. Ostatecznie udało mu się pokonać Perfect Chaosa i zneutralizować jego gniew. Chaos powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy i ujrzał Chao, które niegdyś strzegł, całe i zdrowe. Tikal podziękowała bohaterom za pomoc i odeszła razem z Chaosem. Nieznane są dokładne losy Tikal i Chaosa, ale najprawdopodobniej nadal pilnują Chao. W innych grach Sonic Adventure 2 Tikal pojawia się w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle jako jedna z postaci w trybie wieloosobowym. W Sonic Adventure 2, aby ją odblokować gracz musi ukończyć wszystkie misje Knucklesa z A-rankiem. Gracz może się wtedy wcielić w Tikal trybie poszukiwania skarbów. Tikal posiada te same ataki i umiejętności co Knuckles, wliczając w to Thunder Arrow i Power Flash. W Sonic Adventure 2: Battle jest grywalna od początku, tylko w trybie poszukiwania skarbów. Tikal jest najszybszą postacią, ale jej specjalne ataki są słabsze, a umiejętności poszukiwania skarbów mają mniejszy zasięg. Tikal otrzymuje również swoje własne umiejętności: Wrath of Gaia, Heaven's Justice i Captive Light. Seria Sonic Advance W grach Sonic Advance i Sonic Advance 2 Tikal pojawia się w minigrze Chao Search, w którą można grać w Tiny Chao Garden. Minigrę odblokowuje się przez pobranie programu Chao Garden z Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Tikal podpowiada graczowi w którym kierunku powinien się udać aby znaleźć szukanego Chao, albo mówi co dany Chao aktualnie robi. Sonic Pinball Party Tikal pojawia się w Sonic Pinball Party na stole wzorowanym na Angel Island Zone z Sonic Advance jako animowana rzeźba w wielkiej dziurze. Super Smash Bros. Brawl W Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tikal pojawia się jako naklejka zwiększająca atak płomieni o 9 punktów. Sonic Generations Tytuł jednego z filmów, widocznych na billboardzie w Speed Highway wspomina imię Tikal. Brzmi on Chao in Space III: The Search for Tikal ''(pol. ''Chao w Kosmosie III: Poszukiwania Tikal). Sonic Runners Tikal jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, specjalizujących się w lataniu. Może latać i wykonywać boost. Zwiększa bonus za przebyty dystans i uratowane zwierzątka o 100%. Tikal dostępna była w trakcie Sonic Adventure Event, gdzie można było ją wylosować na ruletce od 4 do 25 września 2015 roku. Wydarzenie powróciło 9 marca 2016 roku i trwało do 14 marca tego samego roku. Charakterystyka Osobowość Tikal została wychowana przez swoją babcię. Nauczyła się, że konfliktów nie należy rozwiązywać przemocą, chyba że nie ma innego wyjścia. Jednak przemoc jest ostatecznością w kończeniu konfliktów. Tikal miłuje spokój i harmonię i przeciwstawia się negatywnym cechom, takim jak chciwość i brutalność. Nie lubi także wojen i zabijania. Tikal jest bardzo troskliwa dla innych osób. Nigdy nikogo nie obraża i nie traktuje jak gorszego od siebie. Łatwo przychodzi jej nawiązywać nowe przyjaźnie, nawet z tak obcymi istotami jak Chaos. Tikal kocha swój lud, nawet jeśli ten się z nią nie zgadza i krytykuje jej działalność. Kolczatka zawsze stara się dojść do porozumienia i znalezienia zgody. Kiedy doświadczyła destrukcji swojego klanu, postanowiła że już nigdy więcej nie dopuści do takiej tragedii. Nawet wtedy kiedy Chaos zabił wielu jej współbratymców i zaczęła go zżerać nienawiść, Tikal nadal uważała go za swojego przyjaciela. Tikal chce tylko żyć w spokoju, ale kiedy czasami do niego dąży, nie patrzy na wszystkie konsekwencje tego co robi. Woli wybierać szybkie sposoby na zaprowadzenie pokoju, od przeprowadzania dłuższych operacji wprowadzenia harmonii i dobra dla wszystkich. Mimo to, jej intencje zawsze są dobre i polegają na tym aby szybko przebaczać innym i zapominać doznanych krzywd. Wygląd Tikal jest pomarańczową kolczatką z niebieskimi oczami. W momencie swojego zniknięcia miała 14 lat. Jej ciało nie postarzało się ani trochę wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu, mimo że kolczatka liczy sobie ponad 4000 lat. Nosi na sobie biały bezrękawnik, a także zdobioną, zieloną suknię we wzorki. Jej sandały oraz niektóre opadające w dół włosy są owinięte bandażami. Tikal nosi także białe rękawiczki z niebieskimi pierścieniami. Na szyi, rękach i czole nosi biżuterię wysadzoną klejnotami. Tikal posiada również formę ducha. Przybiera wtedy postać latającego, czerwonego ognika z którego opadają iskry. Moce i umiejętności Tikal została wytrenowana na wielką wojowniczkę swojego plemienia, silną, zwinną i szybką. Potrafi szybować, wspinać się i kopać. Do jej bardziej ofensywnych zdolności należy również wywoływanie krótkich wstrząsów, strzelanie piorunami z góry, oraz zatrzymywanie wrogów na krótki okres czasu. Kolczatka jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które potrafią wykorzystać pełnię mocy Głównego Szmaragdu, dzięki znajomości starożytnej mantry. Umie także komunikować się z Chaosem. Tikal posiada formę duszy, która jest latającym ognikiem. Kolczatka oże w dowolnym momencie zmieniać się z formy ognika do swojej cielesnej postaci i na odwrót. W tej formie, Tikal może poruszać się bardzo szybko i nie tracić przy tym żadnych sił. Tikal w formie ognika może także przenosić inne postacie w przeszłość i ukazywać im minione wydarzenia. Nie wpływa to na zmianę historii i jest całkowicie bezpieczne. Jedynie umysł osoby zostaje przenoszony do przeszłości, podczas gdy ciało wpada w rodzaj transu. Dana osoba może nawiązywać kontakt fizyczny z otoczeniem, a także zabierać ze sobą znalezione w przeszłości przedmioty. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Pachacamac (ojciec) * Nieznana z imienia babcia Przyjaciele * Chaos * Chao * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Big * E-102 Gamma Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Pachacamac Temat muzyczny Temat muzyczny Tikal nosi nazwę Theme of Tikal i jest jednym z trzech tematów muzycznych z gry Sonic Adventure, które nie posiadają żadnych słów. W innych mediach Sonic the Comic W serii komiksów o niebieskim jeżu, Tikal jest córką wodza plemienia kolczatek, Pochacamaca, które toczyło wojny z Imperium Drakona 8 000 lat temu. Obawiając się zagrożenia, Tikal przeniosła Sonica do swoich czasów, aby uzyskać pomoc w walce z Drakonami. Jednakże kiedy Sonic prawie zginął z ręki Chaosa, Pochacamac musiał go przenieść z powrotem w jego czasy. Ostatecznie kolczatki zwyciężyły, ale Tikal obawiała się że sposób w jaki jej ojciec przeniósł Sonica do jego czasów był dosyć ryzykowny. Pochacamac powiedział jej jednak, że było to jedyne wyjście. Archie Comics W komiksach publikowanych przez Archie Comics i ich spin-offach, Tikal należy do starożytnego plemienia kolczatek, podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure. Razem ze swoim klanem mieszkała w Soumerca, gdzie jej plemię toczyło wojnę z Felidae i Klanem Nocturnus. Podczas wojny Tikal zaprzyjaźniła się z Chao i poznała Chaosa. Kiedy Chaos wpadł w gniew, kiedy Pachacamac próbował ukraść Szmaragdy Chaosu, Tikal zamknęła go razem ze sobą w krysztale Ancient Onyx. Wiele lat później Doktor Eggman uwolnił Chaosa i planował go wykorzystać do podboju świata, ale został pokonany przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Po tych wydarzeniach Tikal odeszła razem z Chaosem do własnego wymiaru. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Tikal i jej historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X Tikal odwzorowuje swoją rolę z gier. Podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure zamknęła siebie i Chaosa w Głównym Szmaragdzie, po tym jak potwór nie zniszczył świata w gniewie wywołanym przez Pachacamaca i jego wojowników. Wiele lat później Tikal i Chaos znaleźli się w świecie ludzi i zostali uwolnieni przez Doktora Eggmana, który próbował wykorzystać potwora do podboju świata. Ostatecznie jednak Tikal z pomocą Sonica i jego przyjaciół powstrzymała Chaosa. Kiedy gniew potwora został zneutralizowany przez pojawienie się Chao, Tikal podziękowała bohaterom za pomoc i odeszła razem z Chaosem. Ciekawostki * W przeciwieństwie do większości postaci z uniwersum, Tikal nie nosi butów. * Imię Tikal pochodzi od nazwy miasta Majów: Tikál. *Zgodnie z wywiadem przeprowadzonym w Sonic Central, Sonic nie wie gdzie przebywają: Tikal, Chaos, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear i Bean the Dynamite. en:Tikal ru:Ехидна Тикал de:Tikal the Echidna es:Tikal fr:Tikal the Echidna Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne